The one
by Marianne-D
Summary: One-shot  Dean & Sam ayant éliminé un démon de plus vont "fêter" cela dans un bar miteux du coin. Et ainsi rencontrer celle qui aurait pu être la bonne... Ou pas.


Une nouvelle fois, les frères Winchester entrèrent dans le premier bar miteux qu'ils croisèrent avec le sentiment admirable du devoir accompli. Dean se descendit une bière plus vite que n'importe qui sur terre et comme à son habitude, Sam eut un léger sourire condescendant.

Dès que la seconde bouteille d'alcool y fut passée, le radar de l'ainé se mis en marche et avec maîtrise, repéra rapidement la plus jolie fille présente. Sam suivit le regard de son frère et sourit à nouveau en voyant ce qu'il regardait.

La jeune femme ne devait pas être très âgée, peut être 22 ans tout au plus. Elle buvait une tasse de thé en déchiffrant les caractères minuscules de son livre. De longs cheveux châtains aux reflets de miel encadraient son visage ovale. En une seconde, le brun fut frappé par l'immense douceur qui s'émanait d'elle. Mais son acolyte n'était pas vraiment interessé par de telles considérations et s'approcha de la petite table éloignée.

Il soupira et lui emboîta le pas, presque certain qu'il allait se montrer des plus lourds et qu'il allait être obligé de s'excuser à sa place. La femme releva les yeux de son livre et les posa calmement sur le jeune homme.

« Mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'aurais voulu vous offrir un verre, fit-il avec un habituel sourire charmeur.

- Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je ne bois pas d'alcool. Ça détruit les neurones. Son regard vert se fit pétillant et Dean en fut destabilisé une seconde.

- Un autre... thé alors. Répliqua-t-il en jeta un regard à sa tasse blanche. Elle le jaugea une seconde.

- Très bien. Mais n'espérez rien de moi, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre. Sam sourit dans son dos alors que son frère s'offusquait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Allez viens Dean, elle n'est à l'évidence pas interessée. »

En général il lui obéissait rapidement et prenait la chose avec humour. Mais il fixa ses yeux sur le visage toujours calme de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes. Un sourire ravi éclaira bientôt son visage.

« Mais elle a accepté mon thé, alors je suppose que nous pouvons bien discuter un peu. Sans les extra après. Sam nota le frémissement sur les lèvres de l'inconnue. Inconnue qui passa son regard de Dean à lui avec attention. Elle referma son livre et croisa ses doigts.

- Alors, ce thé ? L'homme avait le sentiment qu'elle s'amusait bien. Dean bondit vers le bar tandis qu'elle l'invitait à s'asseoir. Vous êtes parents ? Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

- Frères. Même si je le regrette souvent. Il soupira mélodramatiquement avant de se dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout et qu'il n'avait pas à dire des choses pareilles.

- Je connais ça. J'ai parfois l'envie incontrôlable d'étrangler ma soeur. Je suis Cassandre. Elle tendit une main fine par dessus la table et quand il serra ses doigts, Sam se dit que ce n'était pas un prénom banal.

- Sam. Et lui, c'est Dean, fit-il en désignant son frère qui revenait, portant avec prudence la boisson. »

Cassandre le remercia d'un sourire léger et huma avec bonheur l'odeur de caramel qui s'en échappait.

« Un excellent choix.

- J'ai pris au hasard. Sam soupira. Et qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ce coin perdu ?

- La même chose que vous, les vampires, les fantômes et autres charmantes bestioles. »

Les deux frères ouvrirent bêtement la bouche tandis qu'elle sirotait une gorgée du brûlant breuvage en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient toujours immobiles comme s'ils la jaugeaient avec prudence.

« Ne soyez donc pas stupides, tous les chasseurs connaissent les frères Winchester.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à un chasseur, fit Dean, suspicieux. Elle plongea sa main dans sa botte et en tira un révolver six coups usagé. Elle en ôta une balle en argent qu'elle lui tendit. Je suis déjà un peu plus convaincu. A nouveau, son sourire calme.

- Il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard pour la veuve noire. Peu importe, ce ne sont pas les démons qui manquent dans le coin. »

Sam la regardait avec un air intrigué. La jeune femme paraissait trop calme pour être un chasseur. Son regard tomba sur son livre qui s'intitulait fièrement « Comment botter les fesses d'un démon du second ordre ». Un must dans sa catégorie. Dean quand à lui venait de remarquer les clefs de voiture qui traînaient sur la table et s'en saisit avec un couinement très peu masculin.

« Alors c'est à vous la Mustang Fastback Code Q 428 Mach 1 Super Cobra Jet de 1970 garé dehors ?

- Yep. Ma femme. L'oeil de Dean devint brillant.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Dean ! Le rabroua son frangin avec indignation tandis que Cassandre éclatait de rire.

- Quoi ? C'est une chasseuse, apparemment elle s'y connaît en bagnole et en plus elle est canon. Je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance !

- C'est très gentil de proposer Dean, mais tu n'es toujours pas mon type. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache m'écouter. Et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable.

- Épouse Sam alors, comme ça on partagera. »

Ébahi, le brun vit la jeune femme considérer la question avec un faux sérieux avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire. Sa main vint presser avec condescendance l'avant bras de Dean et elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, pas aujourd'hui du moins.

- Merde ! S'exclama l'homme, l'air véritablement déçu.

- Donc... Sachant que je ne vais épouser ni l'un, ni l'autre, quelle est votre prochaine destination ?

- Aucune idée. Elle plissa les yeux, comme si elle le soupçonnait de mentir.

- Il dit la vérité, son plan pour l'avenir, c'est l'absence de plan, expliqua Sam. En voyant son regard halluciné, il sourit. Oui, moi aussi ça me faisait cet effet là au début.

- On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec vous. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir. Dean protesta mais elle ne plia pas. Ça a été un privilège de vous rencontrer messieurs. Et dans le doute, je vous dis adieu. »

Cassandre ramassa ses affaires, fourra ses clefs dans sa poche et après un dernier sourire sortit du bar. Quelques secondes passèrent quand un coup de feu déchira le silence. Ils bondirent, mais la jeune femme repassa bientôt sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

« Tout va bien, pas de panique, un malheureux... accident. »

Avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

« Who. Une sacrée femme, fit Dean en lui levant son verre.

- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

- Et on peut dire ce qu'on voudra, je suis certain qu'elle et toi vous auriez fait un charmant couple.

- Oh la ferme Dean. »


End file.
